The Pebble in the Pond
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: AU where Eren is more familiar with his abilites and his father is around. A chance encounter between Eren and Annie causes a major impact upon a later event. Two-shot.


A/N: This is the first part of a two-shot I've been developing recently.

I Know Who You Are

Year 847

Something about Eren Jaeger seemed off to Annie Leonhart. It wasn't just his passion to kill every titan or that he had been in Shinganshina the day of the attack. There was something about the way he had looked at her during the Induction Ceremony and the way he had smelt. Maybe her shifter senses were fooling her, because Reiner and Bertolt laughed when she suggested that Jaeger was a shifter like them.

Going into the woods at night, however, was extremely suspicious. It had been a month since training began and Annie couldn't get him out of her mind. That was how she found herself following Eren, having to dip behind trees and fallen logs whenever he looked back.

_This is foolish. Why am I still following him?_ Annie groaned, watching as Eren continued in deeper. Still on his trail, she watched as he stopped in a small opening.

"It's been too long, Eren." Annie didn't know where the man had come from. His long hair and glasses hid his face.

"Yes it has, Father. What have you discovered during your travels?"

The older man, _Eren's father_, sighed. "The Military Police is still looking for me, but they don't suspect a thing about your abilities. My sources have led me to believe that the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan, the ones who attack Shinganshina shortly after I left, are like you."

"I know," Eren said. "They share a bunk in the back corner of the dorm."

"Do you know their names?"

"Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun. However, there are two more Shifters."

Eren's father smiled. "I assumed you've discovered their identities too?" Eren nodded. "Keep a close eye on them; find a way to bring them close to you. Having them as allies will be vital and if they become enemies, do not hesitate. You know what must be done."

"Of course, Father. Do you care to know their names?"

Annie's breath hitched in her throat, waiting. Eren's father nodded.

"Annie Leonhart and Ymir."

"Just Ymir?" Eren nodded. "This 'Ymir' is really the 'Ymir-sama' I've told you about."

"She's the First Shifter?" Annie's eyes widened. She had heard about the First Shifter growing up. They had told them that the first person that had undergone the procedure had gone mad, possessed by the carnal desires of Titans.

She was never killed, however.

"Yes she is. I expect you to do your duty as Coordinate. The Survey Corps will be vital to your success. If humanity is to regain their birthright, you must lead them with Armin and Mikasa at your side. The four you've told me about? They are to be your Champions."

A harsh wind blew through the woods and Annie had to look away. Glancing up, they were both gone.

"Did you find that informative?" Annie paused, not daring to look over her shoulder. A hand grabbed it and turned her around.

"Did you hear what I said?" Eren asked.

"Yes," Annie said, trying to calm herself. She was so used to being in control of her emotions. "Reiner and Bertolt thought I was being paranoid when I said you were like us." Her features then hardened. "You said you were going to kill every titan. Are we included in that?"

"Yes." Eren looked away. "I will be the last titan. Bert and Reiner will die first. Ymir will likely die before you, but that can change."

"Why?"

Eren sighed, looking back to Annie. "Because it's for the best. If there are no more titans, people can leave the Walls. They can go to the ocean. They'll never have to face the pain of seeing their mother, or father, or sibling, or friend be devoured." His eyes return to her. "I wish it could be differently, Annie. That we could all have a happy ending."

Annie looked down. It made sense. "I see. Are you going to tell the others about us?"

"If you say nothing about me, I'll say nothing about you."

She judged him for a second. "Deal."


End file.
